ABC - Quogan
by FollowYourArrow34
Summary: Words starting with each letter of the alphabet to describe Quinn and Logan's relationship


**A/N: Hi, guys! Okay, so I know that I have another story in the works, but I needed to write something short, because I'm one of those people who can't focus on the same thing for a long amount of time. Oh, and I really wanted to do one of these. So… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, Sungamitra, do not own Zoey 101 in any shape or form. **

**ABC Quogan**

**Apple Pie**

On one of their best dates, she made him dinner in the Home Ec room and they enjoyed it up in their dorm. He had to admit the food was really good, and now he had even more bragging rights now that he knew his girlfriend was an amazing cook. For desert, she made apple pie, and he's pretty sure it was the best thing he's ever tasted, you know, besides her pineapple lip gloss.

**Buttercups**

Buttercups were one of Quinn's favorite flowers. He knew this because… well, in all honesty he wasn't really sure. He thinks he overheard her say it once. It was his idea to get her buttercups after he hurt her with the whole robot wars thing. She came to talk to him afterwards.

"so, how did you know my favorite flower was buttercups?"

"I don't know, I just did."

"Well, um, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You know, underneath all that ego, I think there's an actual person inside of you."

"So you're saying I'm pregnant?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, well. Don't tell anyone. I've got a reputation to uphold."

**Closet**

Okay, so it's not the most romantic thing in the world, but she has to give him credit for trying, even if there's bleach fumes trying to kill them. But still, she loves how they're so close, and with the gentle, loving way he's holding her, she never wants him to let go. Ever.

**Detention**

Right before their Vaccarro date, they both skipped class to make out. They were both caught, of course, and they both served detention together. In the same room, where the teacher fell asleep and they got to make out some more. They both loved detention.

**Expensive**

$400 was a lot for a cup of coffee. $800 was way too much for two. But, it was obvious she was upset with him, and she did say that if he bought her a cup of coffee, he'd be forgiven. Not wanting to lose her, he happily obliged, ready to face the wrath of his father for spending so much money on coffee.

**Freak**

Since the day he first met her, he thought she was the biggest freak he'd ever met. But after she had helped him with his free throws, he looked at her as an actual person.

**Grades**

Logan almost got in trouble several times after he started dating Quinn, because his grades were shooting up. Naturally, the teachers thought he was cheating. So, five teachers were the first people at PCA to know about Logan and Quinn's secret relationship.

**Heart Break**

Mark had broken Quinn's heart, but she was secretly thankful to him, because if he didn't, she would never have found Logan.

**Impenitent**

They were both embarrassed to be dating each other at the beginning of their relationship. But as time went on, the kisses got longer, the feelings got stronger, and the overall secrecy was so much harder to hide. When "I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!" came flying out of Logan's mouth, he was no longer ashamed to be dating Quinn. And he was relieved that she felt the same way.

**Jerk**

All around PCA, Logan was known as a jerk. He knew he was a jerk. But since that day on the bench, she made him want to be a better person. He still can be a jerk, but she has to admit she loves that she's the only girl who gets to see his soft side.

**Karaoke**

On karaoke night, they sang a high school musical song together, and everybody was surprised at how harmonious their voices were. And how happy they both looked to be onstage, together.

**Love**

Logan knew he loved Quinn Pensky the split second he screamed it at Stacy Dillsen. Quinn knew she loved Logan Reese the split second she heard those very words that were music to her ears.

**Muscles**

He loved wearing shirts that showed his strong arms. She loved it when he wore them, too.

**Nonplussed**

Everybody was absolutely nonplussed when their relationship came to light. The egotistical rich kid and the quirky science girl? It just didn't make sense. It would never make sense. Even they knew it didn't make sense. But they were the only two people who knew it was right.

**Opposites**

They were completely polar opposites, or so everyone thought. They knew it, too, but everyone knows that opposites attract.

**Photos**

Quinn loved photography. She took a bunch of photos of her and Logan when they were secret, and hid them in her pillowcase. A few days after their relationship came out of the shadows, Lola borrowed Quinn's pillow and discovered the pictures. It was then when she knew that, in spite of everything, all their differences and all the ridicule, Logan loved Quinn and Quinn loved Logan.

**Quarantine**

When they were all locked in the girls dorm because of Quinn's germ, he wanted to scream at her to get them out. But God forbid he hurt her, again, because he totally learned his lesson with the whole Robot Wars thing, and when he called her a spaz.

**Raccoon**

She laughed for five minutes straight when her boyfriend jumped about ten feet in the air because a raccoon ran across the sidewalk.

**Sexy**

Yeah, Quinn looked pretty sexy when she gave herself that makeover to try to win Mark back, but it wasn't the real Quinn, and he didn't want her to change who she was for some dipwad.

**Tears**

Crying made Logan uncomfortable, and he usually tried to stay clear from other people's tears, especially if it were girls. But this was _Quinn_, and there was just something about her that made him want to wipe those tears away and make sure they would never come back. Ever.

**Unconscious**

He woke up near the coffee cart with a weird tingling sensation in his arm, and made a mental note to never cut her in line ever again.

**Vibe**

James suspected there was something going on between his roommate and his dorky but loveable science friend, but he shrugged it off, seeing as they supposedly hated each other. But it was hard to ignore, because he was just getting this vibe from the two of them. He would figure it out, later.

**Want**

As soon as they kissed on that bench, Logan knew that he wanted her. And whatever Logan Reese wants, Logan Reese gets.

**Xylophone**

When Michael took up the hobby of playing the xylophone, Logan got detention for a week because of the broken window he slammed the instrument into after hearing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" over and over and over again. It was Quinn who fixed the window (and the xylophone) to make it silent. He almost kissed her right there, but of course he couldn't, since his xylophone-playing roommate was right here.

Yellow

Yellow was Quinn's favorite color, and it described her perfectly. He got her yellow flowers every month on their anniversary, because she loved them so much.

Zap

He smiled to himself every time one of the girls who was talking to him randomly screeched 'Ow' and clutched onto whatever body part Quinn had zapped.

**Reviews make me happy**


End file.
